The present invention relates to a built-up watercraft for water sports which can be conveniently set up into shape for independent use or combined with other watercrafts of the same structure longitudinally as well as transversely into a big scale of watercraft for a team game, and which can be conveniently folded up to reduce the size for carrying.
A conventional double-hull type watercraft or water cycle is generally comprised of an elongated deck board supported on two spaced hulls. The deck board has two opposite ends respectively fastened to the hulls by steel bars and screws. This structure of watercraft or water cycle is not convenient to assemble or disassemble. Although the deck board can be detached from the hulls for carrying separately when the watercraft or water cycle is not in use, the elongated size of the deck board is still not convenient to carry. Furthermore, conventional watercrafts or water cycles can not be coupled one another forming into a big scale watercraft or water cycle for a team game.